a multidimensional adventure
by tehg2000
Summary: tehg has killed a echo of Lucifer...hes dealt with assassins from another dimension..what more is there for him to do? read to find out (spoilers from hdn- a digital adventure i would recommend reading that first to understand whats happening)
1. Chapter 1

So with 0n3dge and g1 doing it I though I'd jump on the band wagon…by that I mean the multidimensional thing….now il most likely updated this when I get ideas from different animes so probably more than a Blanc slate -_- im still to finish that…im making progress…but it's slow…..OH just remember this might become the second story in the HDN storyline …anyway let's get into this…..

(Author note: this is the first of the chapters im fixing up as there is quite a few plot holes in mda, so over time il be fixing the chapters. The first chapter I thought was the most important though.)

Discliamer:I don't own anything but my own oc's anything else belongs to the respective owners

Chapter 1

Press start to start…..

(2 years after hdn-a digital adventure ends) (?pov)

"He has gone through many trails as a DGU but this should prove to be a difficult feat…even for him" I press a button and walk of somewhere….

(Tehgs pov)

I wake up in the morning and turn my head to see uni still asleep, I smile and stroke her hair 'we have been through a lot huh?...just glad it's all over' she nuzzles into me but I push her a bit away as I get up "sorry uni im busy today" I yawn and walk over to get changed….

"What to wear today…know what il wear my original clothes for a change" I put my normal outfit that consists of my white trench coat….although a bit tattered from its many battles, white shirt , pants, boots, the black scarf solar made me back when she was luna and my way finder blade in its bracelet form.

I head out into the kitchen to see noire cooking for some reason "mornin noire what's got you cooking all of a sudden?" She looks over

"Huh?...oh…well…I just wanted to treat everyone to my awesome cooking..but morning to you to tehg" I nod to her as I head over to the dining table where I see kei "yo"

"Oh morning tehg…would you do me a favour and wake uni please before you head out…? Wait who is going to look after rose if me and uni are busy?"

"Uuum, have one of the maids do it. Besides sure il wake her" I walk back into my room and shake uni awake

"Hey uni…wake up"

"Ngggh….huh oh mornin tehg you of somewhere?"

"Yea Dezz wants a rematch from when we first met also noires making breakfast for you lot" uni just bolts up "sis is cooking!?"

"Yea…anyway I must be going" I give her a quick kiss then press the button on the wall opening a gap in the wall for me to fly out of "HYSTERIA ACTIVATE" I use limit brake and fly towards leanbox….

(Somewhere in-between leanbox and lastation)

"Flyin around at the speed at-OOF" I get kicked out of nowhere and I see one of echoes remaining forces who stayed loyal even after his death attack me… "REALLY you think you can kill your bosses murderer huh?...let me show you the power,I USED" I charge at them summoning way finder and chopping through 2 of them instantly as another shoots a sniper round at me but I react quick enough to cut the bullet in half "who knew I'd get a workout in the mornin huh?" I get into a stance "HONOURS EDGE" I thrust the remaining three each once with my sp skill and kill them quickly.

I arrive at leanboxs basilacom to see it in ruins…what?...i Rush in to see a badly injured dezz leaning against the wall with his scythe the only thing keeping him up "tehg….im glad….you….made…it…here…someone…took vert…they….also said….something about….the others…hurry….il…be fine…just save….them"

"What about Ophelia? Is she safe!?"

"I presume so. She was on her way to planepetune so she should of escaped them hopefully"I nod and rush of to lowee since Ken had gone back to his dimension and they have no DGU for defence….

(Lowee basilacom)

I arrive to see it's currently under attack, I land through the roof to see a hooded figure just punch blanc in the belly knocking rendering her unconscious and I growl in anger as I charge forward but he just swats me back and outro of my limit break form and laughs "heh so that's the limit of your full power…im insulted" he picks blanc up and disappears… I quickly get up and go into my pride form and fly at full speed to lastation.

(Lastation basilacom)

I arrive to see that it's gone up in flames….I see a note by the entrance and I quickly pick it up [er hello…its me the guy who's collect CPUS and cpu candidates….so if you want em back you'l have to go through several dimensions…and YOUL have to help its plot go along until I say otherwise then onto the next…then in the end you will fight me and if you win il give you the CPUS and candidates back…non negotiable….also your allowed up to 2 people with you in this first dimension…now a portal will appear in planepetune's basilacom a week from now so gather your ally's and get ready…..p.s your daughter is with histoire… I may be evil but im not a monster, I don't take kids!] I scrunch the paper up and put it in my pocket, pull my phone out and call histoire "h-hello?..."

"Histoire…let me guess neptune and nepgear are gone along with solar being badly injured along with Ophelia and rose there?"

"How did you?"

"Vert, uni, blanc,noire,rom and ram are also missing"

"Ok go get dezz and bring him here also Maria has gone missing to"

"Damn again…ok I'm on my way"

(Play- rising hope-leeandlie version

(1 week later)

With dezz healed our team is ready, I look at dezz and solar "you ready guys?

"As always bro"

"IM GOING TO KILL THAT GUY" I take that as a yes and get ready for the portal opening,

It opens and we just charge in to our first dimension….

(Play song until end than stop)

Hey guys thanks for reading the first chapter of a multidimensional adventure…and I've decided this will be the second story instead of a au like a blanc slate….anyway ive left a clue on the first dimension they will end up in but for now….

Tehg out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 41- wait no….this ain't hdn…erm..

(Take two)

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 2 of a multidimensional adventure…last time the CPUS and candidates got captured and tehg, solar and dezz embarked on there dimensional journey to rescue them.

Chapter 2

The DGU at Magic high-school

(Tehgs pov)

We arrive at in some sort of city…wait I know this place "so solar we should know where we are?" She laughs happily and says

"Yep were back in our home country….just a different dimension of said place" dezz just looks confused "err im from gameindustri remember so where are we?" I reply with

"Japan."

"Ja what now?"

"JaPAN" I cleared for him

"Ah so…any idea where we are?" As he said that I head a voice say

"Please move out of the-oof!" The female sounding voice says at she collides in with me

"You ok?" I ask while I accidentally wel…do what all good protags do, get a good feel, now the female just freezes…I mean that literally and I can't move as she gets up I quickly break free and get to my knees and apologise "im sorry…well for you know?"

"….it was my fault but just don't do it again."

"Ok I won't…weird question I know but where are we?"

"Ah your just round the corner from first high Magic high-school" 'oh so we're in that dimension…okay where's tatsuya…wait…' at that moment tehg knew he facked up….a fist appears out of nowhere and punches me in the solar plexus forcing me through 10 meters into the air, as I land I see the face of tatsuya hah…"so what I do to deserve that" I ask just getting to my feet "you felt my sister…." I nod in understanding

"Good point I'd do the same if anyone felt my sister up eh solar?" She just laughs

"No…you would most likely do more than hit them….you would hit them very hard" tatsuya just smirks slightly then says "so…do you go to any of the schools here?"

"No we don't but we're looking to enter first high-oh I forgot our names….." We get into a line "im tehg o'brian nice to meet ya"

"Im solar o'brian it's a pleasure"

"Names dezz hood a pleasure" they then do the same

"Nice to meet you im tatsuya shiba and this here is my little sister miyuki shiba" I shake hands with him then he proceeds to say " your lucky to…first high is currently holding a open test for anyone within the age range to apply to go…but this year you can just turn up" I sigh in relief "we were even on our way there so we can show you the way if you want"

"Please it would be useful" he nods and walks us to the school….

(Location updated: first magic high)

As we arrive there's a massive que so we get in line…..

(25 minutes later)

We walk up to the registration desk…thing "welcome to first high Magic high-school are you here to take the test?"

"Yes I am"

"Okay then what is your name, age and magic proficiency"

"I am tehg o'brian,I am 18 and I specialise in pure magic strength….so reinforcement?" The clerk says and puts the info in and say "okay your all signed up please walk down the hall for testing" I nod and look at the group

"I will meet you guys in there"

Once we all get there it's another long que…and what seems like a magic test, it looks like people put there hand onto a pad to use the magic which they then use to move a conveyor thing….. (I never understood it when I watched the anime…sorry that was all I got from it) I lean over to solar and dezz and say "follow the teachers instructions exactly…we don't want to tip them of that we have godly power k?" They nod as I go up first and a teacher says

"Do you know what you have to do?" I shake my head

"First place your hand onto the device…then use your magic abilities to the best you can…don't hold back to make it move" 'I don't know what defines power as normal so il just do as ask and use this forms strongest' I put my hand onto the pad and pour my magic into it, I then proceed to lift my hand up to move it and the magic circle appears but it has magic leaking out with electricity…. 'Uh oh…this is why I left the magic to rom" *BOOOOOM* the device that moves just rockets into the air…. "Soooo….do I pass or fail" the teacher just sighs and says "from what I have seen you have great magic potential but your control is so abysmal that this happened" I give a look that says 'in English please?' "in your terms yes you pass as a course one student….but barely" I fist bump the air

"HELL YEA….wait course one?"

"Yes there are course one and two….two showing little potential in magic but enough to warrant them training as a reserve…whereas a course one is someone who is high in strength, magic potential and is tactful" 'wait….that reminds me of a certain tactician from a game' "so I managed to make it into the best?"

"Yes…barely" I nod and stand to the side as dezz does it next

"Hey dezz don't make it go boom like I did…I know how you use it less than me" he laughs as he pours the magic in "move!" He shouts as he thrusts his hand forward making it go forward…..extremely fast, the device goes flying into the wall, the teacher just states " you have decent control….something that dunce has no concept of" she motions to me "but you potential is lacking so you will be a course 2" he sighs in defeat moving the path for solar who decides to make fun of him "so you will be with the trash, where you belong mut"

"AT LEAST I WONT BE ALOEN WHEN YOU FAIL FLOOR BOARD" they start clashing heads as I just push them apart "save it for later…now sis your turn" she nods and places her palm onto the devices pad pouring all of her current forms magic energy into it she forms three magic circles on the conveyer and starts moving it, it moves from one end to the other quite fast, as the circle at the end throws it back towards her the last circle stops it. The teacher stares "your related to that dunce correct miss o'brian?" Solar nods angry at me being called an idiot "yes I am teach…also if it came to an actual fight not only my brother stronger than me he will never lose to anyone in this school" she says angry at the teacher

"Oh?...that's a bold statement…we will just have to see about that….either way you pass with flying colours" solar smirks as she looks at dezz then walks over to us

"So what's next guys?"

"For now we just help the plot…I kinda hope we can participate in the nine schools comp it was awesome…."

"Yea but if we did the one your thinking of I wouldn't be able to as its males only which is lucky for them as I'd destroy them!" We continue idly chatting as we wait for tatsuya and miyuki to finish….

And that's a rap…thanks for reading everyone…now il explain now instead of later…I have a reason for the power frames I placed the OCS….dezz was placed at erikas level, tehg was placed at the average course one student level…and solar was placed at miyukis level, why I did this is so I could have a character in Different power groups…itl be more apparent later…but for now….

Tehg out


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 3 of mda… Or multidimensional adventure…last time our heros passed the test into the school…now are we going to find out what happens next? Nah…I mean yea just not yet, im going to intro Duce you to another main character and the next dimension they will end up in…maybe il think on it….Dezz disclaimer

Dezz:fine…. Tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS anything belongs to there respective owners….

Chapter 3

The DGU and the Guardian.

(Unknown dimension) (Bryces pov)

'Damn how did I end up here?' I take in my surroundings to see im in some field, I look around my immediate area and notice a woman unconscious on the floor, I grab my sword and run over to her to make sure she is ok….

(? Pov)

I open my eyes to see a face I recognise yet I have no recollection of… 'damn most of my memory is gone…uhh what can I remmeber….name?...uh…umm I don't know….who is that person?...ummm nope drawing a blank, "hey are you ok?" He asks shaking me slightly I try sitting up but feel a lot of pain in my head "GAAH" I scream out clasping at my head while the other person lights his hand on fire with a odd colour for fire and try's to heal me….

"I'm sorry…you injury is incurable by me…maybe a more experienced healer could haven a look and heal you…sorry…but first let's start with introductions" he stands up and bows a little "Bryce bridged at your service"

"I wish I could return the same…but I have no recollection of anything not even my own name" I say while looking down as he laughs a little

"It's ok that means your suffering from amnesia…your not the first I have dealt with either" I lift my head up and his hands there for me to grab….

(Bryces pov)

As I pull her up I get a better view of her, she has long silver hair with the tips reaching the top of her thigh, she has gentle onyx eyes, she is wearing a black trench coat with a white tank top on underneath, with a black skirt that goes down to just under her knees, and finally she has black trainers on with her weapon, a katana, strapped on her waist"so we should come with a name that I could call you until you remember your name" she nods trying to think "OH I REMEMBER MY FIRST NAME" she says aloud taking a small curtesy

"My first name is Cynthia nice to meet cha" she proceeds to say as I smile

"It's a pleasure Cynthia…now let's go find some civilisation" she nods and we walk in a random direction…..

(55minutes later) (Cynthia pov)

After walking for a while we hear some voices say "chrom…we have to do something"

"What do you suppose we do?"

"I dunno" at that point we have walked into the field where they are and have seen us

"Halt strangers" a third voice says as we get a look at three of them…with a forth lying unconscious on the ground, there was a girl who looks like she is around 16 wearing a yellow dress and brown boots, she has yellow hair done up in twin tails and blue eyes. Another one was a male who looked similar to the girl…possibly siblings…he has short blue hair and eyes, he is wearing some sort of noble like outfit, it consists of a dark blue shirt with a shoulder pad, blue cotton pants (correct me if I'm wrong im not sure on that) and brown shoes. And finally there's the guy with brown hair and dark brown eyes that look like he would kill me if I even breathed the wrong way, he is wearing blue and white hulking armour that does not show much of his clothes. Bryce puts his arm in front symbolising he would handle it "umm sorry we have no idea where we are could you guys please tell us?" The guy in the armour sighs as the other man looks over "ah..travellers I take it? Well your in the haildom of ylisse…ah I believe introductions are in order?" We nod as we step forward "I am Bryce bridged pleasure to meet you" he bows slightly as I do another curtesy and say "I am Cynthia….I would give you a last name but I'm afraid I cannot remember…." I say looking guilty and the guy with blue hair smiles "it is ok do not worry…anyway my name is chrom and this delicate little girl here is my sister lissa" 'called it!' "And tall and scary here is Frederick the wary" Frederick laughs proudly

"A name I wear with pride" and lissa realises what chrom said about her at pouts

"HEY I am NOT delicate" we all laugh except Frederick as I look at the guy on the floor

"Hey who's this?" Chrom Scratches his head

"I dunno just found him lying here just before you guys arrive" then lissa speaks up

"He's awake…uh hey" she says as chrom offers his hand

"There's better places to take a nap then on the ground…here take my hand" the man grabs it and he then proceeds to say " uum where am I?" Bryce face palms as he asks

" do you have any memories at all?"

"Other than some nifty tactic and someone's name who I don't know…no"

"What's this persons name?" Lissa asks curiously

"Chrom" chrom just stiffens and laughs as Frederick steps in

"You say you have no memories…yet you know milords name?"

"Easy Frederick it's strange..l know but do you know you name?"

"Oh…um…yea it's Robbin" Frederick looks at Robbin closer and says

"Look at his coat…its of plebeian origin so he may be a spy" chrom then proceeds to pass it off "easy Frederick he is in need of help so either way il help" lissa then screams pointing at a nearby vilage….

Hey guys thanks for reading…it's pretty obvious what dimension these guys are in but whoever guesses deserves a cookie….anyway for now….

Tehg out


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys tehg here with chapter 4 of mda…so last time we entered the world of fire emblem awakening…..that's for the guys who could guess….also it will be switching dimensions every one or two chapters depending on inportantce….meaning from tehg to Bryce and such. Anyway…on with the show

Disclaimer:I do not own anything other than my own OCS anything else belongs to there respective owners…

Chapter 4

Rumble in the town

(Bryce pov)

We all arrive in town to see people raiding it "so chrom…any idea who is attack?" He nods

"Yes…it's plegian soldiers"

"So kill without hesitation?" Cynthia asks from the side

"I guess"

"Guys I can think of a way to victory…just trust me" robin says looking in his coat to find a magic tome…huh? "You can use magic?"

"I think"

"erm we better stay away or we might explode" I say as he sighs and proceeds to say his plan…long plan short 'kill the enemy'…

(Cynthia pov)

I unsheathe my katana and charge in attacking a guy with an axe….'Fredericks voice echoes through the air….REMEMBER THE WEAPON TRIANGLE….oh, I lunge for his chest for him to deflect me kicking me back and was about to bring the axe down but there was a flash of light…..

(Irregular dimension tehg pov)

Welp it's been 3 days since school started…AND ITS BOOOOORING…I look over at my classmate who sits next to me "joe how long till we get out of class?" I ask tired and he sighs…well this is joe katakani he is half Japanese and half english so yeah, he has short and spiky beige hair with yellow eyes…he well of course is wearing the normal school uniform, his magic of choice is er…osc…something I never paid Athenian in class…but anyway in simple terms..he shoots a gun…. "Come on Tehg we only have like…five minutes left before it ends" I nod while internally screaming at how long the day is…

(Dezz pov)

'How'd I get stuck in the class full of weakling?...fine I guess il just go all demon hunter on them and whip them into shape I guess…oh Tehg probably won't agree with that…damn' I look over to tatsuya who sits next to me and whisper "what's this oscilian type magic the teach keeps rambling on about?" He sighs

"Read a book and find out" I groan as the teacher keeps going on and on….

(Solar pov)

I'm currently doing P.E…you would think it would be fun…and it is…but after two years of fighting as a DGU candidate….not many people can keep up…in P.E were practising magic…and to keep it interesting I told three of the girls to take me on at once…here's the result, girl a launches an icicle at me and I deflect it with my giant gun then shoot back using talon edge knocking her out instantly…OPPS…I decided then to quickly end it by using talon edge on the other two ending the match "sorry guys looks like I don't know who to hold back huh?" I laugh slightly trying to divert the attention from my sheer power,

"Yeah seems like it…but what kind of magic was that I've never seen it before?"

I pale forgetting about that detail "uuh….I kinda just formed pure magic together and formed it I guess?" They nod and say

"Well that's understandable but it's a rare skill to physically manifest magic"

"I guess…heh heh" we continue to practise…well me showing my skills off…

(Back in fire emblem dimension bryce pov)

The light fades and someone different is there…I think? She looks familiar, she has long onyx hair that flows all the way down to her knees, purple eyes….her outfit is what scares me….it is very reminiscent of iris hearts ensemble….she has a onyx brassier that shows of breasts that vert would be jealous of…..(if peashy didn't teach her anything), a very short onyx pleated skirt, black tights and 2 inch black heels…and finally her weapon is a great sword blocking the axe about to hit her… "What the…who are you?" She looks over with a very sadistic and horny look "oh Bryce how do you not recognise me…its me Cynthia" everything freezes as I just stare "cy..n..thia?" She smirks and nods

"Why yes..now one moment while I finish this annoyance off." She turns her back to the guy wielding the axe and slowly but painfully kills him… "Now who's next?" She says…..

Hey guys thanks for reading and this chapter might give who cynthia is away…but heck if I care..if you guess you guess…meh…but for now…

Tehg out…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys Tehg here with chapter 5 of mda so last time Cynthia transformed…how?...well read and find out…or don't it's up to you…. (P.s how she transformed may not be covered)

So for now Bryce disclaimer

Bryce:I thought I was done with this…fine…Tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS anything else belongs to there respective owners….am I finally able to go?

Sponsor man: no…you sell soul to fan fiction and become a sellout

Bryce:NEVER….

Chapter 5

A pissed Bryce is pissed

(Chroms pov)

(Location updated: South town) (dimension: Fire emblem awakening)

I take a look at Cynthia and I just pale… 'what happened…and why is she like this now?' Ignoring her for now I stab falchion through a plegian mermadon killing him "there's a lot more than just a pillaging size…perhaps this is a act of war on ylisse" i theorise as I see Bryce and robin double team a enemy mercenary while a barbarian shows his bronze ace and looks at me "im going to kill you princey" while jumping and his weapon seems to have a red hint?

(Bryce pov)

I look over at chrom and I charge towards him quickly noticing that the enemy he is facing has pulled a critical…. "CHROM LOOK OUT" I shout before shoving my SD card into my bracelet and transforming..

(Bryce—Bryce SD form)

"Okay time to kill him" I charge forward sword ready and I block the strike smirking at the barbarian in front of me "your in for a bad time" I disappear and reappear behind him and shout "FORCEFUL REMOVER" and I slice his head off with his now lifeless (and headless) body now on the floor, I look over at chrom to see him looking at me with a face of gratitude "thank you Bryce I don't know what that was but I may have been severely injured"

"No problem at all chrom…just keep an eye out in future" he nods and we split up to continue defeating the enemy…

(Cynthia pov)

I decapitate another plegian making me feel even greater "HAH NONE OF YOU ARE EVEN A THREAT" I burst forward slicing another enemy in two "GAAH" he screams in his last breaths…

(The irregular dimension)

(Tehgs pov)

(Location updated:shiba household)

Now I bet your wondering why we're at tatsuya's house….well they decided that they would let us stay there place as we are an anomaly to him and wants to examine us…..they only had two spare rooms…so me and solar are having to share a room 'to which miyuki thought it very strange that two siblings were not Bothered by that' and currently im in tatsuya's lab being tested on…well I know I can trust him so I guess I can tell him the truth…

"Tehg what is the source of your power" I sigh and reply with

"What I say cannot leave this room…UNDERSTOOD!?" He nods and I continue

"I am a gods descendant" he just blinks

"That would make solar one as well correct?" I nod

"And why are you here?"

"We all come from a different dimension where our loved ones were kidnapped and we're going through dimensions to save them" he takes this information in and asks

"Would you care to show me your full power so I may know for future reference?" I sigh slightly and nod "sure but how could you tell I was holding back?"

"During the test all of you did what you did without breaking a sweat"

"I guess…but 3 years of fighting will do that to you" I mutter as I step back and say

"Okay now…I would say get to some cover but I know how strong you really are if miyuki lets you" he flinches and nods, I remove the limiter I placed on my power cap and an aura of pure power shoots out as I start transforming "ACTIVATE…TRUE HYSTERIA" the familiar pillar of ice forms around and shatters signalling I've transformed…

(Tehg-Tehg true hysteria)

"Well…my power reader on my computer says that your power is to high to read" I smirk

"Well I think it would struggle reading godly energy anyway…" He thinks on that and nods

"That does seem logical since most gods power are pure and untraceable"

"Now can I detransform….this form really tires me out?" He nods and i detransform

(Tehg true hysteria-Tehg)

"So what do you think?"

"Impressive….but why don't you use that power?"

"Reasons"

"Ok…also il keep this a secret if you join the committee with me (im sorry…I tried for 25 minutes but I can't remember the spelling)"

"The one where you keep the peace?"

"Yes"

"You got roped into that?...sure I guess" he explains the details of what I would have to do while we come up with a plan on how to get in…

Hey guys thanks for reading…I know Tehg shouldn't really reveal himself but not only does he trust tatsuya but there's also a reason behind it….but for now….

Tehg out


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys Tehg here with chapter 6 of mda…last time Bryce got slightly pissed and Tehg showed his true power to tatsuya…what awaits our heros this time?..let's find out (inportant notices at the end)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my own OCS anything else belongs to there respective owners.

Chapter 6

Change of plans

(Irregular dimension)

(Tehgs pov)

I wake up and there's a note on my bed side….

[change of plans Tehg…you threw me a curve ball be showing tatsuya your power but now it's time to move on…I know you was not there for long but there's a dimension your needed in more…and an old friend is there for when you arrive… have one week to say your goodbyes,…..oh you may also bring ONE person from this dimension with you if you so wish –the guy who has your *censored* (wait…im censored?... Oh yea spoilers) ]

I crumple the note and wake solar, she looks at me confused "Tehg…what's the matter school isn't for another 2 and a half hours" I recite the note to her and she is DEFINITELY woke up now "so who you planning on bringing?"

"Who you think?" She nods knowing who I mean….

(Fire emblem dimension)

(Cynthia pov)

After we kill most of the plegians there leader steps forward "come here sheep come to the slaughter" I smile scaring him as he try's slicing his axe for my shoulder, for me to block it with little effort "I thought you go all people would give me some trouble…well seems like disappointment central here" I thrust it through his head and he falls to the ground…

(Bryce pov)

I kill my las foe as I see that the remaining enemies are retreating "well that was a work out" I say pulling my SD card out and crushing it…. Chrom walks over and say " that was some fine swordsmanship there Bryce…where you learn to fight like that?"

"Well I've been fighting for life for a very long time so I just honed it out of necessity" he nods "oh…and what was that you you and Cynthia did"

"Well im not able to tell you im afraid but I have a theory for Cynthia that I want to check out" he reluctantly nods while Frederick stares a hole into me.

(Cynthia pov)

I somehow go back to the form I was in before while lissa runs over "THAT WAS AWESOME CYNTHIA HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"Well the sword techniques…I have no idea as im an amnesiac…and for the transformation I did….I still have no idea" she nods remembering my condition

"Well if you do remember anything let me know ok?" I nod taking a quick look around the town to see a bluish circle just there…I walk over and poke it and I hear screaming from the other side….

(Irregular dimension)

(Tehgs pov)

Currently everyone from school is gathered at a café to have a sort of going away party for me, solar,dezz and tatsuya since he said he was coming with…I didn't really get to know many people but it was fun…I hope I can back here and help the people out with there problems…after all…some things I don't find fair…

After an hour or so we get back to tatsuya's house and a bluish circle is just there… "Well time to for the next dimension huh guys?" I say and they nod with us jumping in…

(Fire emblem dimension)

(Tehgs pov)

We fall out of the portal and I land on someone by accident "ow..get of me please…your heavy" a female voice says from underneath I look down to see her (it's Cynthia…)

"OH SORRY" I quickly get up and help her up also….she looks at me and says

"It's fine you just caught me by surprise…anyway I am Cynthia nice to meet you" solar perks up at the work Cynthia and says "we share the same name?" Cynthia looks over and says

"Oh your called Cynthia to?" She shakes her head

" I use to…I gave up on that name years ago" she nods and we remember we haven't introduced our selfs "oh im Tehg o'brian and this is my little sister solar…tall and stupid other there is dezz hood…and the genius of the group is tatsuya shiba" she nods taking this info and shouts over to someone "HEY BRYCE SOMEONE CAME THROUGH SOME SORT OF PORTAL"…. 'BRYCE….no it couldn't be' to confirm my thoughts Bryce walks round the corner and we make eye contact for about 5 minutes before he opens his mouth…. "Why if it isn't Tehg and the little floor board" solar death stares him as I say

"Bryce been far to long how ya been?"

"Well got sent here and then got stabbed at…so yea that's troublesome…but I need your help with a theory I have" I quirk my eyebrow

"Go on…."

"I believe Cynthia may be a DGU….."

So im going to leave it there for a cliff hanger…and now firstly the important stuff…

One. Il be going on holiday for a week on the day this chapter is released…

story will have two endings…now I want ask you guys which do you want me to write first, the true ending….and the alternate…personally I want to write the alternate ending to get it out the way (once I get to that point) for reasons…but I will leave it up to you guys….on a less important note…im partially done with a chapter for hdn…im just suffering some writers block for that so im unable to think of anything for it….. Oh and if your wandering why I made Tehg leave the irregular dimension…well im struggeling to write that dimension…I can't get any ideas…and I try following the plot but that has road blocks so for now im making him skip it and possibly coming back to it at a later date….but for now…..

Tehg out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys Tehg here with chapter 7 of mda…so last time Tehg ended up in the fire emblem dimension….well let's get right into this…OI tatsuya say the disclaimer

Tatsuya:….even though it is tedious…as you wish….Tehg does not own anything other than his own OCS, anything else belongs to there respective owners….

Chapter 8

The walking risen…

(Tehgs pov)

(Location updated: the forest near ylstol)

So after that bomb of a theory Bryce came up with and the shepards (me Bryce and the rest decided to join while we're in this world…) camped in the forest, I went meditating so I could contact histoire…

"So histoire is it possible that Cynthia could be a DGU"

"Well if she is from a different dimension…any things possible….she could even be a female counter part of you" I just blink

"Huh…so histoire il contact you later as something major is going to happen"

"Ok stay alive Tehg"….

I walk through the forest to see chrom and lissa running from lava… "Huh… HEY GUYS WHY WE RUNNING!?" I scream catching up to them, they look at me with a deadpan look saying 'REALLY' "look behind you…" Lissa says

"Oh…so..I saw a clearing this way during my travels to find a meditation spot so follow me" they nod and I lead them to a safe area in some trees to see a giant eye open in the sky

"So…am I the only one not creeped out by that?" Lissa shakes her head while chrom just unsheathes falchion. "Hey chrom you protect your sister il check it out" he nods while I jump up to it…only to have a purple hand reach through and grab my throat "im not a singer….and your no dragon" I say making my sword appear stabbing into the eye making three dead looking guys fall through, I sigh and mutter "I know I'm good looking but still…now I'm attracting the dead" I land on the ground luckily on my feet and quickly assess my undead foes, the first one is a barbarian wielding a iron axe…and my analytic skills makes me believe he has the[ zeal]buff / skill….the second being a unmounted cavalier wielding a bronze sword…no skills…the third being a myrmidon wielding a iron sword….oh?...it has vantage…great "chrom you handle the barbarian il take the myrmidon…and our masked friend hiding in the trees can take the cavalier eh?" I here someone flinch and crack a twig…let's dance

(Play-run with Wolves -Lisa)

I charge the 'risen' as il dub them until chrom comes up with it, he blocks me and kicks me in the gut knocking me back 'the little bitch' I flare 50% of my base power and kick him into the trees nearby, he came charging out using his vantage to get a clean hit on me "GAH mother fucker" I knee him in the knee (redundant…I know) making him flinch for that second I needed so I decide to try and slash for his leg to immobilise him…but he dodges it and pulls of a successful counter attack to which I get knocked back into a tree 'fuck….talk about being stuck in-between a rock and a hard place…or in this case a tree and a dead guy' I sigh and use my base forms full power 'this worlds powers are triggered my quotes….Hmm'

"I WILL SAVE MY FAMILY" my sword glows and I pull of honours edge severely wounding my opponent but not enough to kill him, he groans…well he is dead…and pulls a critical of and stabs me in the shoulder… "OH GAWD THAT HURTS" I look at him in pain and pull of a critical myself "your not worth my time" and thrust my sword forward into his head ending his undead life…and he turns into purple mist?...

(End song)

I look over to see chrom finishing with his and our masked friend blocking hit from hitting lissa and chrom runs in finishing it of for them… I grab the masked person and take them into the forest, "okay lucina" she tenses and throws me into a tree as I say her name

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME!?" I smirk

"Im a other worldly traveler…somewhat like you but you travel through time while I go through out realms…or as I call em dimensions…I have a question…where's your cousin owain?" She relaxes a little bit and says

"If I knew I would tell you" I nod understanding "and you travel the out realms?"

"Yeah to save my…*censored*" she nods while frowning

"Im sorry your having to do that..I hope you save her.."

"Hm thanks but I'm coping…now let's get back to chrom before the risen attack Frederick and the rest"

"You know about that?"

"More than you know lass"…..

We arrive to see everyone regrouping in a clearing…however there is lava pouring down part of the forest… "Should I be worried about that?" I say pointing at it to which everyone shrugs, suddenly a horde of risen appear and I groan saying "im to tired for this shit….Bryce you take the pov" he nods and says

"Forth wall brake aside sure"

(Bryce pov)

'You know I'm still sore over crushing my SD card…but maybe someone can fix it…meh I still have my…oh I crushed that one also…fck' I charge forward with Cynthia in tow as we head straight for the leader of the horde per robins plan, a mercenary gets in the way so I kick him in the knee staggering him and Cynthia follows up with a decapitating of the guy so we charge on….

(Luna pov)

(Play- it's my life- bonjovi)

I pull out my knife and head into a fight with a thief, she yes she pulls a iron sword out and lunges for my throat to which I get pushed out the way by dezz who appears out of nowhere

"Watch it floor board…you have no idea how bad Tehg was when we thought you had died…." I nod and I pull of a critical

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME COS IM SMALL" I stab the thief in the chest killing her….again, me and dezz move on to the next lot of enemies and our next opponents are a barbarian wielding a ladle….really?...and a mercenary wielding a branch….okay, dezz charges in with his scythe and the barbarian pushes his partner out of the way so I jump in and take a hit on the barbarian sending him to the ground and leaving the mercenary open…to which dezz exploits by pulling a crit him self "you ain't old enough kid" and kills the mercenary leaving the barbarian to himself…I activate my eagle talons in my knife and shout "il make my brother proud" and slice the air making an eagle fly out killing the barbarian…

(End song)

(Chrom pov)

I look over to some trees and see a familiar face…and not so familiar face come through

"SULLY OVER HERE" she looks over and rides her horse over

"Chrom thank the gods I made it" I see a archer behind them and I look over

"who would this be?" He steps forward and takes a bow

"I am virion the archest of archers" I deadpan and sigh while calling Robbin over

"Okay Robbin this is sully a Shepard of mine…and this is virion…lead them as you wish" and I run of into the horde to fight…

(Tatsuya pov)

(Play rising hope-Lisa)

I'm fighting in a horde on my own..no problem with my guns of course, shooting risen after risen as Tehg called them… I then see Tehg get knocked back by a archers arrow so I run over shooting through a group to assist "guide me miyuki" I say as I shoot into a risen completely destroying him, I move ahead shooting risen as they get in my way then as I get close to Tehg a barbarian gets lucky and hits my side making me kneel a second to recuperate before shooting the barbarian and getting to tehg "hm…damage assessment..healing in process" I heal him and feel the full brunt and then some….

(End song)

(Tehgs pov)

"Thanks tatsuya" I flip to my feet and stab a thief in the face before I see Bryce engage the enemies leader…

(Bryce pov)

'Tehg…why do you keep giving me the pov' "okay…now your in for a bad time" I say to the boss of the horde and I charge him while looking at him…. 'Hmm…he is a dark Mage wielding a elthunder tome'…he casts his thunder while I block it and stab him in the gut and say my critical quote "I DIDN'T PUT HOLES IN THIS HELMET" and shove it deeper in 'giggity' causing the dark Mage to turn into mist….

[battle end- heroes- Bryce and tatsuya]

After we finish with the trash enemies we all regroup and decide to rest the night before heading to ylstol…..

(Location updated: ylstol/ the capital)

(Tehgs pov)

We arrive into ylstol the next day and I see a bustling city…even more so than lastation 'then again there leader was lonely heart'

(In a unknown location)

'Someone called me lonely heart' says a TSUNDERE cpu

(Back with Tehg)

I tell the chrom im going to take a look around the city and il meet them at the barracks later…

Hey guys thanks for reading…yes im still on holiday..I had just wrote this in my spare time so I hope you enjoy…and I think this is my longest chapter yet…but for now…

Tehg out..


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, guys. Tehg here with chapter 8. (And the guy that has started the game: How much stuff can I add without Tehg noticing.) Firstly, I'm glad I got some more chapters out for hdn. (I'm not…) Now some things will no longer have to be censored. Now, last time Tehg and the shepherds defeated the risen in the forest near Ylstol and Tehg has gone exploring the city. What is he in for…? Read on to see. Now Owain I know your busy looking for Lucina, but can you say the disclaimer

Owain: SWORD HAND TWITCHES AND WISHES TO SAY, Tehg (And editor) does not own anything except his OWN HEROS ON A VALIANT JOURNEY. Anything else belongs to the RESPECTIVE ARTISTS ON A PASSIONATE JOURNEY INTO THE FINE ART OF WRITING AND THE THEATRICAL ART OF MAGIC WHICH SOME CALL GAMING.

(Authors note: I've just found this stories theme- Innocence-LeeAndLie ver.)

(Another disclaimer:what g1 says is correct he has been trying to see how much he gets past me….currently…g1 is in the lead..I think)

CHAPTER 8

Meeting the Locals

(Tehg's POV)

(Location updated: The Capital)

I walk around the capital to get to KNOW my surroundings while heading to a specific location I was told to head to by 'Marth'. I head onto a Main Street and walk up to a stall selling clothes to take a quick look.

"WELCOME FRIEND! Everything's for sale! I would sell my own sister if I had one!" I face palm at the obvious reference.

"Sure I'll take a look…" He smiles and takes a few clothes out like I had said a magic phrase. (Well, money is an excellent motivator…)

"Here. Just today I'll show you my special stock my friend." (I bet his STOCK sure is special…) I have a quick look through and I see a black and white trench coat. The main part of it is white with stripes and patches of black over it. It has two pockets at the right length and had extra pockets inside the coat as well.

"How much for the coat my friend?" He picks it up and his smile is still there.

"For you? A discount of only 200 gold." I pull the pouch I got from Chrom out. 'I know I helped out with the risen attack but 10k gold is a lot.' (Why are you complaining?) 'Because I can.' I get 200 gold out and pay him. "Pleasure doing business." He hands me the coat, so I take my old and tattered one off and pull my new one on walking to my destination.

(Location updated: café Ferox)

I'm currently sat at a table drinking a cup of tea, waiting for Lucina and I've learned from talking with the owners that they are old retired Feroxi soldiers who set up a café here. 'It's pretty nice here. I might just make this my regular café to visit during the break.' After 20 minutes, Lucina, wearing her mask, walks into the café and looks for me. When she notices me, she heads over and sits down in the chair in front of me.

"Greetings, Tehg. I hope you did not find it too troubling finding this place?" I wave my hand.

"Nah. 'Twas no problem. I even got a new coat in my ventures, so as my sister always says for some reason. 'Nothing ventured nothing gained'" She nods while ordering a cup of tea. (Serious question: Why do people like tea?)

"So, Marth, I have a favor to ask of you." She tilts her head. "Join the shepherds early. Trust me, we could use your strength. Furthermore, your tactic of staying in the shadows would be thwarted anyway by an ambush set by Validar. So join us early and help save some people who would have to fall otherwise." She takes the request in as her tea arrives.

"How do you know so much?" She answers my question with a question. (Don't you hate that?)

"Well, I could tell you but there's too many people around." She nods, thinking it was a secret like hers.

"Sure, I'll join father on his quest, but I won't reveal my identity regardless. Understood?" I nod happily.

"Hey, since you will be masquerading as Marth, that means you will be a man to them, so I'll put a request in to Robin for you to share a tent with me. That way, you can keep your identity secret easier." Slightly embarrassed, she nods in gratitude. "I think we should head to the barracks, as Chrom should be asking people if they want to go to Ferox with him." She nods and we pay the bill and head to the barracks. (I hope you were a gentleman and paid her bill.)q

(Location updated: Shepherds Barracks)

We walk in to see a shirtless guy with yellow hair. He announced our arrival.

"Hey! We have visitors!" Lissa turns tolook at us.

"Oh no, that's Tehg and Marth. Tehg's a shepherd and Marth is the one who saved me." The guy 'who I know is Vaike but for formalities sake (Don't forget that they would break if you said the whole truth)' walks over to us.

"Oh, so you two are the Tehg and Marth Lissa has been talking about. Well I'm Vaike, but you're welcome to call me Teach." I smirk and chuckle slightly.

"Ok 'Teach'. Where's your axe?" I say jokingly and he panics.

"OH NO! MY AXE!" He runs off in search of his beloved axe. Lissa walks over and laughs loudly.

"Wow. I haven't seen anyone make Vaike like that in a long time, and you had only known him for a few minutes." Me and Lucina share a look as I see Solar walk into the main hall.

"What's Vaike shouting for this time…? Oh, never mind. It was you wasn't it, bro?" I nod smiling.

"That it was, little sis." Lucina looks at Solar.

"That's your sister? You look nothing alike." I grimace at the memory I was about to vaguely say.

"Well, she got into an accident about 4-5 years prior and the way she looks was altered, sadly." She nods, noticing it was a touchy subject.

"Now, who are the rest of you guys who are eavesdropping?" I hear a few sighs and a few people come walking out. The first is a woman who looks pedigreed from birth with long blond locks. "The name is Maribell (I think that's how it's spelt…I haven't played the game in a while this is just of my memory so sorry if some names a spelt incorrectly (don't worry, I used the google machine to find out it's spelled with an "I")) I nod at her. The next is, by the looks of it, a clumsy Pegasus knight.

"My name's Sumia. Nice to meet you." I return the gesture then look at the next one

"I'm Stahl it's a pleasure" I nod and look at the final one.

"Salutations! I am Mirial. I am a Mage and a person who seeks knowledge." I smirk.

"We will get along fine then." I then say: "Where's boss man?"

"On his way." They all said.

After relaxing for a bit, Chrom comes walking in saying we have a new mission and only those who want to come can come as it's not mandatory. Of course me and my group decided to come along, including Lucina for some reason. She says she will fight with me 'whatever that means'. And from the shepherds there was Sumia, Sully, Virion, Stahl, Mirial and Vaike. They said they will come along.

(Location updated: The North Road)

We get to the north road nearing Ferox. I expected an ambush from Risen, but it was from soldiers that were barely visible. (I know the DLC before awakening in FE fates happens before the game begins but I couldn't help it and I'm going to change a few things (You don't need to defend yourself. It's your story.)) Then a woman with long white hair and strange armor for this dimension (also no shoes) followed along with a maid with pinkish hair and a butler with black hair (I think) done up in a ponytail come running out a forest nearby. They were shouting.

"BE CAREFUL! THEY ARE VERY DANGEROUS!" I nod and slice an arrow flying my way in half.

"An arrow is not as fast as an antitank rifle's round…" I say, bored and charge forward with the maid nearby throwing a knife. "Thanks" I say before striking one, making it visible. 'I don't recognize what class it is…Damn…But it's wielding a katana so maybe a variety of Myrmidon?'

(Play-Brave Shine-LeeAndLie ver) (btw this is Tehgs second theme as his first theme is mainly plot based)

I try a skill that Ken does, but sadly I'm only able to do it to a lesser degree. "DIMENSIONAL SLASH!" A hologram of G1 (Feelin' the love!) appears next to me and we charge forward with me leading in slashing it and making the foe stumble. G1 follows up with several stabs from the great sword he summoned before disappearing. I finish up with a jab to its head, killing it.

Me and the maid run against another one and she throws another knife, weakening the enemy by the looks of it and gives me a split second look at it. 'Oh…This one is an archer, I'm guessing…' It readies its bow and fires a shot, to which the maid pushes me out the way.

"Thanks…um…?" She realizes that she hasn't introduced herself.

"My name is Felica and I'm one of Lady Corrin's retainers." I nod and stab the archer through the head, making them fall to the ground and we continue on.

(Switch song-Darue Sandstorm-'nuff said) (This is Dezz's theme btw)

(Dezz POV)

I charge an axe wielder with my scythe and chop his arm off. I then proceed to slap him with said arm until his head falls off. (I've been watching some Doom…so glory kills FTW) I then throw my weapon at an archer. It lands dead in the head, killing him. I pull my scythe out his head before grabbing the corpse by its legs and throwing it into another guy, stunning him long enough for me to head-butt him and smash his head into the ground, killing him. "Humans are such weak beings." I say, grabbing another guy by his collar and smashing my head into it's repeatedly until the person stops squirming, signaling death. I take a breather as I notice I'm covered in blood, which is not my own. 'Not again…'

(End song)

(Lucina POV)

I head over to Tehg to see him engaging in battle with the enemy's commander. "Tehg, I am here to help." He nods as I unsheathe falchion and stand by him. "TOGETHER WE FIGHT!" I shout as we charge, his weapon starts glowing randomly.

"I DECIDE MY FATE!" He shouted, critically injuring the enemy to which I follow up with an aether strike.

"I WILL CHANGE THE FUTURE!" It landed, making the foe stagger as it retaliates, firing off a spell that injures Tehg.

(Bryce POV)

I see Tehg get hit by the spell so I make my way over to help, but a katana wielder gets in my way. I get a crit on him.

"TICK TICK…" I say while delivering a slashing kill blow. "BOOM BOOM!" All that happened before moving on to Tehg. After downing a few more foes I arrive to see Lucina taking a few hits for him, so I push her out the way and block an attack before countering with an attack of my own.

"Guahhhahahahahahaha…My master grants me power beyond your comprehension, and even still if you do beat me, you have my master to beat who can easily kill you." I just stab him in the throat, ending his rant and his life.

(Tehg's POV)

After all that we gathered around the three who we helped.

"Thanks for helping with that. As thanks we shall help you with your quest it's the least we can do" Felica tries stopping her, but to no avail, so her and the butler bow and introduce themselves. "I am Corrin, princess of Nohr and Hoshido" The butler started to speak once she was finished.

"And I am Jakob, one of her retainers and over there is the clumsy maid Felica." We all nod and welcome them into the group before continuing to Ferox…

Hey, guys. Tehg here and thanks for reading, what happens next I wonder…well tune in next time to find out but for now….

Tehg out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys (Yo) Tehg here with chapter 9 of mda. Last time Tehg and the shepherds had a battle with unknown soldiers of unknown origins. Maybe Corrin can clue them in? Who knows but for now I shall say the disclaimer….wait NAPPA GET OVER HERE

Nappa: You finally remembered me!

Yeah, sorry…Anyway, disclaimer please.

Nappa: As you wish. Tehg does not own anything other than his own OCs. Anything else belong to their respective owners.

(Authors note: Strange, but if Tehg and his group was in awakening they would be classified as Tehg and his ally's instead of being a shepherd as they aren't there permanently)

Editor's note: The delay of this chapter coming out is my fault. Overwatch is a hell of a drug.

Chapter 9

The Cold Ain't that bad (Going for a Frozen joke?)

(Cynthia's POV)

(Location updated: Feroxi wall)

We arrive at the wall and a woman in Knights armor, from what Tehg has taught me, on the way here steps forward on the top of the wall.

"Halt! Who goes there!?" Chrom steps forward.

"I am Prince Chrom." the woman scoffs.

"Just like the past 8 prince Chroms. Leave now, brigands, before we attack."

"YOU DARE QUESTION HIM!" I shout, irritated. I activate my transformation and smirk. "Now, do you believe him or not!?" She laughs.

"Quite the circus act you have…MEN, FIRE!" Arrows come raining down, but stop in midair as Tehg, who seems to have transformed out of boredom or anger, can't tell with that guy, reverse them and fires them back with the arrows landing at the archers feet.

"HOW ABOUT A CHALLENGE! OUR BEST VERSUS YOUR BEST!" She nods in slight fear as he resumes talking. "Okay, then. Sis, you're up." Chrom looks at him look he is a psycho.

"ARE YOU A FOOL, TEHG!? SENDING YOUR OWN SISTER!?" He laughs while going back to his normal form, same as me.

"Oh, no worry. She is almost as strong as me if she tries." Chrom hesitantly nods.

(Tehg's POV)

"Hey, while they are readying themselves, I have a question."

"Ask away, prince."

"Why are you traveling?" I give a weak smile.

"Someone captured my wife, so I'm going to save her." (FINALLY I DON'T HAVE TO CENSOR IT ANYMORE!) (Good for you.) Chrom gives a sad look.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have brought it up." I wave it off.

"No, it's fine. You didn't know. Besides, she would kill me if I sat around moping all the time over it." He gives a slight chuckle at that while agreeing.

(Solar's POV)

I stand before someone who looks like an EXTREMELY talented swordsman. He has neat yet unkempt black hair with cold eyes that show a dark past. He is wielding a Killing Edge and bows before taking a stance.

"I am Lon'qu. Better make it a good fight." I smirk and ask Tehg for his sword. He stares in shock, but summons and throws it to me, none the less. I take a stance similar to his and activate Eagle Talons from the get go, but since I'm using a sword the eagle forms round me instead.

"I'LL MAKE MY BROTHER PROUD!" I move very fast and slash diagonally towards him but he barely manages to block it.

"You're fast. Good" He moves back like a blur and thrust forward. I just mange to dodge it at the last second… I see Tehg using his analyzing skill and he shares the info he got with me somehow.

(Lon'qu)

HP: Unknown

Hit: 46%

Crit: 45%

Weapon: Killing Edge (Has a high chance to Crit.)

(Editor's Translation: Don't get hit.)

(Solar)

HP: Unknown

Hit: 70%

Crit: 1%

Weapon: Unleashed Way Finder (Crit chance is only ever 1%. The legendary blade that can only be wielded by people with the blood of the first DGU)

(Back to the battle)

I smirk realizing that this will be a tough battle, I transform in excitement into my hysteria form and ready my blade.

(Solar-Solar hysteric form)

I charge at him with the blade and we clash a few times before he retaliates and I dodge. Before I could attack though he pulls a double and a crit so I won't be able to dodge it.

"Die." He says simply and strikes my chest, sending me flying. I rub my head, walking back over leaving a confused Lon'qu "How are you still alive? No one has survived my full powered slash before…" I smirk, taking another stance and activate a skill from this world: Astra.

"I'll answer you simply….I am a goddess…" I charge forward and all five of my strikes land, staggering him as I pull off a double myself and use another skill. "LUNA!" I scream it this time and stab him in the left shoulder so it is not fatal, but enough to render him unable to fight. "I win." I state de-transforming and walking over to Tehg, who pats me on the head.

"Well done, Sis. You beat Lon'qu, the strongest guy I know." His complement gets Tatsuya and Dezz to shout in disapproval.

(Tehg's POV)

"What you claim must be true for you to have such strong warriors. Wait here I shall open the gate." The woman from before Says as she walks out. She walks off as soon as she came. I nudge Chrom.

"Yes, Tehg?"

"While me and my friends are with the shepherds, I wish to be a separate group…We will work with you for free as if we are part of the shepherds but we won't be here forever. You may simply call us the hunters." He nods solemnly, saddened by that news.

"Well I can grant that wish, but are you sure you can't stay forever?"

"Sadly, no. My wife is in a different outrealm. I'm just following orders given by the kidnapper to keep her alive while I get closer to her." He nods in understanding.

"Would I ever see you again once you're gone?" I laugh.

"I'm a god. I can travel through worlds as I wish, so yes you will." He frowns at the god part but smiles when I say I can.

"Well, it looks like the gate is opening. Let's get going Chrom." He nods (He does that) following me in.

Hey, guys. Tehg here. Thanks for reading. I know the status like thing with Solar and Lon'qu was strange, but I wanted to do something different with Lon'qu as he is my favorite unit from Awakening…But for now…

Tehg out


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, Tehg here. After a mad writing session of Hdn I'm finally writing some for mda again. Now last time Solar had to fight Lon'qu. But I'll leave this here as I just wanna get right into this. Hey Owain I need you help again.

Owain: Busy…fighting…bandits…and they're dead. Ehem hark! Listen well adventurers of this tale, Tehg does not own anyone but his own creations. Everything else belongs to their respective creator!

Thanks Owain…You just continue whatever you were doing.

Chapter 10

5v5?

(Tehg's POV)

(Location: Ragnaferox)

Mostly everyone went inside with Chrom to speak with Flavia and Basilo to get back up. Solar and I opted to wait outside in the cold weather, to the surprise of Feroxi. I look over to Solar.

"Hey, sis? Since Lucina is with us, do you think Lon'qu will be the Champion?" She thinks for a moment before responding.

"Yup. I hope so too. I want a rematch" I pat her head.

"No can do, little sis. Next time he's mine!" I say, clenching my fist.

"You just want to fight the legendary Lon'qu, don't you?"

"Guilty as charged… I mean who wouldn't?" She stares at me.

"Anyone sane." I look to the ground as Chrom walks out and calls us in.

"Okay. So if we want help from Flavia, we have to get her the win to become the Khan of Ferox." I nod

"Five v five, right?" He nods. "I'll go talk with Robin." I walk off and find him reading a book while Lucina questions him. 'You're still in your Marth persona. Don't get too close.' Robin notices me and closes his book.

"Yes Tehg? How may I help you?"

"I came to help with planning since I know my group better, eh?" (I thought you were British, no Canadian) He nods in thanks, pulling a map of the arena out. I take a quick look at it. "With how small it is, no mounted units. So from the shepherds, I recommend Chrom, you and Marth. And from mine I nominate me and Tatsuya. Tatsuya will be the fire support." He nods taking the recommendation in.

"Yes, that may work…I must go make plans." the man says walking off.

"So, Cina." She looks at me strangely. "Firstly, it's a nickname. Secondly, if you want to get close to Robin, get rid of this." I take her mask off and hold it above her. She keeps jumping to get it, with no success. She brushes it but it falls out my hands and falls to the ground, smashing to pieces. "Oh, I'm sorry Cina, but I guess you can't hide what you are anymore?" She laughs slightly.

"Yes...I guess I can't." At that moment Chrom walks in and looks at the closeness of me and Lucina. "Oh, I'm sorry I'll give you…wait…TEHG YOUR'E A MARRIED MAN!" He shouts before I sigh.

"Don't worry, Chrom. It's nothing like that. This is what Marth really looks like. He is a she." I say spinning 'Marth' around to show what she looks like. He looks at Lucina.

"Tehg, so this is what Marth really looks like, eh? A little girl!? I feel so humiliated...more so than when I saw Solar fight Lon'qu." He says while I chuckle.

"Well, with Solar and me, we're divine beings, so that's why we're so skilled. Years of practice. 'But you would be surprised with who her parents are'" I say while muttering the last part, which catches Lucina off guard.

(Location updated: Feroxi arena)

(Play-brand new world- the asterisk war)

I walk into the fighting arena without my blade out, confusing Chrom.

"Tehg, don't you normally use a blade?" I nod.

"Yes, I do. But I have another method of fighting." I say, pulling the black talisman out. "CLEANSE!" I start. "PURIFY!" The symbols appear on my arm. "COME FORTH AT ONCE!" I scream, punching the ground, which summons the Kegare arm.

"I thought you said you were a divine being. If that is so, why the demonic arm?" I clench the fist.

"Well, it's a skill I got from a friend. He is the one who taught me how to do this." I say, not wishing to go into the details of my copying ability. He nods, drawing the falchion. I then look over to Lucina who draws her falchion. Chrom looks over in shock.

"How do you have a blade like that!?" She looks away from his gaze and runs into the fray. I take a quick second to talk to Tatsuya.

"So, you're on fire support. No need to show a feat of your magic, eh?" He nods, readying his pistols. The rest of us charge into the battle with Robin wielding a iron sword and thunder tome. I make a beeline strait for Lon'qu who is simply standing there.

"Hmm…You are my last opponent's older brother, correct?" I nod. "You normally wield a sword. Please draw your blade for an honorable duel." I comply and summon the Way Finder.

"As you wish Lon'qu of Chron'sin. I shall fight you in blade to blade combat." He shows a look of gratitude before steeling himself. I charge forward, clashing my sword against his Killing Edge.

(Robin's POV)

"Chrom, attack that fighter. I'll take the mercenary." I say, launching a ball of thunder from my tome, knocking the merc back. I put my tome away, draw my sword and rush him, but he counter attacks by thrusting for my knee. I jump above the blade and stab him in his sword arm's shoulder, rendering him unable to fight. Tatsuya...I think that's what Tehg called him, runs over.

"You are Chrom's tactician, correct?" He asks and I nod.

"Good. Where shall I move to for a better shot, tactician?" I take a moment to think.

"Are you able to shoot on the move?" He nods and I continue. "Then move and support whoever you think needs the support the most." He runs off to help Chrom. I continue to help Tehg with Lon'qu.

(Lon'qu's POV)

I see a man in a long coat come to help my opponent, so I speed to him and shove my hand into his chest.

"No, this fight is between us two swordsmen." The man nods in understanding, backing off and leaving me alone to my enemy in white.

(Tehg's POV)

Lon'qu takes his stance again and rushes me, thrusting his sword arm outwards while twisting his body as he spins and strikes me. I block it, putting us in a power struggle for a few moments before kicking back. We proceed into a series of clashes, launching shockwaves after each clash. The people watching from the audience are having to duck from the sheer power of the shockwaves. Well, except the ones from my group. They stand with their arms crossed, watching intently. We continue our strikes with each attack as unforgiving as the last. We separate after our last clash, we're both panting heavily. I decide to scan ourselves to see how close we are to the end.

[Lon'qu]. [Tehg]

[HP: 16 %]. [HP: 15%]

Huh, okay then.

"Lon'qu? Shall we stop holding back and finish this?" He nods, taking a different stance than before. I take a deep breath. "Defend…AND BLESS!" I finish, using the arm's second state for more power. We charge at a faster speed than before and go into a high speed clash fest, causing dust to form around the arena, covering us in basically a smoke screen. I can see fatigue showing on his face, but I can also feel it myself. I then feel a surge of power as it seems I got a critical. "I am too tired for this shit." I say moving too fast for him to react and disarm him while knocking him back across the arena into the wall.

(End song)

I fall to my knees with my hands on the ground keeping me from falling over. I'm gasping for air as my whole body burns with pain. I look over to the Kegare arm to see two talismans fall from it, yet the arm stays there. 'Oh no…' It turns pure yellow and the yellow spreads to my chest with tendril like things swirling off it. "GAUUUH IT BURNS!" I scream. punching the ground with the arm cracking it before passing out shortly.

(Solar's POV)

"BRO!" I scream, jumping from the audience down to the arena and over to him. When I get there I pick up the other seal that was created as his arm got like this. I then place it on it before closing my eyes and chant. "SEAL THE CORRUPTION!" The arm shrinks and Tehg's arm goes to normal…for now…

Hey guys, Tehg here. Thanks for reading. Now what happened to Tehgs arm? Well wait and find out next time…

Tehg out


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, Tehg here. So I'm just gonna start so see you in the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but my own OCs.

Chapter 11

Wyverns. Wyverns everywhere.

(Tehg's POV)

(Location: Ragna Ferox)

I wake up in a unfamiliar room. By the feeling, I'm still in Ragna Ferox…Did we manage to win, I wonder…I know I beat Lon'qu…

"Who's there?" I ask, hearing footsteps outside my door. To my surprise, Lon'qu walks in.

"Glad to see you're okay. How's your arm by the way?" He asks. I look him over before answering. I see he is covered in bandages all over his body, but they don't seem to restrict his movement.

"It is doing fine, thanks, Lon'qu. How are you holding up?"

"That's good. I'm doing fine. You just did quite a lot of damage during our fight, so I'm still recovering." Something about that doesn't add up.

"Lon'qu…be honest. How long have I been asleep?"

"4 days. And before you ask. Your friends are off fighting Plegians as a troubadour has been kidnapped. I would recommend waiting here as the battle shall be done by the time you get half way there." I laugh slightly as I jump out of bed and grab my sword, which is lying at the side of my bed.

"You are in fighting order, right Lon'qu?" He looks at me quizzically but nods

"Yes, though I don't see how that will help us." I transform into my noble DGU form, making Lon'qu look at me in shock.

"Now grab on. We're flying." He reluctantly grabs my hand as I fly out the window, already knowing where to go.

(Location updated: The Mountains) (Author: Oh yeah…We're probably gonna see that one a lot…)

We arrive on the scene to see what is only to be called a massacre of Plegians…

(Robbin's POV) (5 hours earlier)

"Chrom, is our intel correct? That one of our shepherds has been kidnapped?" Tatsuya asked Chrom, acting as a stand in for Tehg.

"Yes, Robbin, what is our plan?" Chrom asked in turn.

"The exalt wishes to parley with the enemy to try and negotiate peacefully so be wary in case this is a trap." I say.

"Hm…The likelihood of that is high, I'll have Bryce and Cynthia on high alert. I'll place Solar on over watch as well." Tatsuya says to me.

"Hm…okay… I'll arrange the troops now. One moment." I say, beginning to make a plan.

(3 hours later) (Location: The Mountains)

"Are we even sure Maribelle is still alive?" Solar asked as they arrived at the location.

"We must have faith young one." Exalt Emmeryn said.

"Oh? The exalt is here herself!? Oh, how honored I feel…!" A sarcastic and mad voice says.

"Where is Maribelle, mad king?" Cynthia says to the tall man. He stands very tall and firm but with an evil glare.

"She is being held at the moment. You know what's funny? She attacked us, you know, in our land…That's an act of war if I've ever heard one…"

"And the troops you send to destroy the villages?" Bryce asks the man.

"It just means you have a bandit problem. I didn't send any troops at all. I shall weep tears for your pointless people."

"Peace, king of Plegia. Perhaps we may come to an agreement?" Exalt Emmeryn pleads to the wicked trickster.

"Perhaps…if you give me the Fire Emblem!"

"NEVER!" Chrom shouts, drawing his falchion "It's our lands treasure. It's said to protect us in our time of need!"

"A shame… I, king Gangrel, order you to give me the Emblem or else!" Three barbarians surround them at that point…And Chrom goes all slash happy and kills one.

"WHY…!? You doomed us all!" Bryce shouts before everyone gets into formation.

(Bryce's POV)

(Play- Hero of Our Time. Natewantstobattle)

I charge forward with my Guardian's Glave unsheathed, rushing for the nearest fighter. I thrust forward, getting a clean hit in and staggering him. The fighter recovers and quickly retaliates with a downward slash that I block before slashing his chest diagonally. He falls to the ground, so I move on to my next target: a wyvern rider.

"Forceful Remover!" I shout, blinking forward and slicing the rider of the wyvern in two, leaving the beast unharmed. The creature looks at me before scurrying of away from the battle field for safety. 'Smart wyvern.' I continue onwards clearing out enemies…

(Chrom's POV)

"Robbin, what's the plan?" I ask my tactician as we get flanked by wyvern riders and barbarians.

"Not dying would be a good idea first…but other than that you handle the Wyverns. I will handle the barbarians." He answered the prince, before running into the fray. I rush towards the wyvern riders, and jump upwards, thrusting my sword down towards one. As I land I get well aquatinted with the business end of an axe to the ribs. 'I'm lucky I have armor…' Vaike jumps in and swipes his axe, felling the wyvern rider.

"Good thing teach was here or you may of-"

"Say that when they're all dead!" We work together to quickly finish the wyvern riders.

(End song)

(Maribelle's POV)

I look at my current surroundings again and see the current fight. The Plegians are not even giving the shepherds any problem. 'Come on, someone, save me…'

"How's it feel to know all this is happening because of you?" A female voice calls out, so I turn around and see a well-endowed woman. "This is all because your sorry excuse of a king attacked…Or do you have no memory?"

"No, no...My memory is fine…"

"No matter. I think you need reminding on who you are speaking to. I am Aversa!" She states to me as I roll my eyes

"I know who you are…" I sigh.

"Duck!" A familiar voice shouts out of nowhere, so I quickly duck down as a burst from an Elwind tome knocks into the busty woman in front of me, knocking her back. "Maribelle lets run!" The voice says and I turn to see a little kid, who I know as Ricken. He has auburn colored hair (I think) underneath a blue pointy hat that sits upon his head. He is wearing standard blue Mage robes.

"Uh…thanks, Ricken." I say sheepishly, following him.

"Think nothing of it, Maribelle!" He replied cheerfully. "We should hurry. Chrom could use our help." He says, determined picking up his pace.

"Wait! I need my horse first!" I called back to him.

"Uh…This horse?" He asks, pointing to my horse that is further down the hill. I sigh a place my left hand to my face.

"Yes…That would be my horse…" I answered him, rushing down to my horse.

(Solar's POV)

(Play- It's My Life- Bon Jovi)

I unsheathe the knife G1 gave me and kill a few wyvern riders who block my path towards the enemy's leader.

"Not in the mood guys…" I mutter, slightly pissed as I stab a barbarian in the arm and I then jump over him. I land only to be flanked by a wyvern rider. 'Joy…' I jump back, avoiding an axe swing then hold my hand out. "I wonder if I can do this without a tome…?" I ask myself before readying a spell. "RUIN!" I yell and repeatedly shoot small pellets of magic at the wyvern rider, which seem to hurt him. "Looks like it worked…" I muttered, rushing up to the injured rider and stab him in the chest, killing him. 'Okay, now for the leader…Don't know his name…Tehg probably forgot too…He only remembers significant villains. Too bad he ain't here…' I sigh and jump up the mountain side.

I make it up to the top and take a quick minute to catch my breath. I then notice Ricken and Maribelle heading towards me.

"Hello, Solar! Glad to see a familiar face up here." Maribelle cheers while I nod.

"Indeed. Now, will you help me with the boss of this little annoyance? My magic is subpar compared to your…Wait, what is your name?" Ricken stood tall and saluted.

"Ricken at your service, ma'am. I'm a Mage wielding an Elwind tome and no healing items on hand as Maribelle holds them!" I chuckle and give a mock salute back.

"At ease, Ricken. I'm just a soldier in the shepherds like you, no? The name's Solar by the way." He sighed and relaxed. "Also, Elwind, eh…? That could work…Okay guys, here's the plan." They nodded and listened in. "Firstly, what is your staffs maximum range for healing Maribelle?" She put a hand on her chin and thought for a moment.

"About 10-15 feet if I push it." I nod taking this information in.

"Okay then. I'll take the vanguard, Ricken you attack from behind me with your tome and Maribelle you stay on the rear guard and heal us when needed." They nod and we run up the hill to see the boss. He stands atop his wyvern looking a lot stronger than his lackeys that surround him.

"It's about time I got some action! Cannon fodder go attack them!" Their leader orders and his guards, which mostly consists of mages and mercenaries, charge toward us.

"Okay guys, you know the plan!" I shout, drawing my knife and shooting a few ruins into the closest mercenary. A Mage launches a fireball at me that gets deflected by one of Ricken's Elwind blasts. I dash forward and stab said Mage in the chest, wounding him as I jump back. A mercenary runs up to me and slashes and me while I'm landing, only to be knocked away by Ricken's magic.

"Watch your back next time!" He cried out and I thanked him before finishing my current target. I take a deep breath as step back, almost getting hit by a hand axe by an inch. I look over to the boss and charge him.

"RUIN!" I yell and barrage him with the spell as I advance with Ricken covering my back. As I reach him my blade glows red and I smirk. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" I thrust forward with Redemption, but he blocks it at the last second.

"It's not that simple, little sheep!" He brings his axe up and slashes down on my sword arm (Author: does sword arm work when she wields a knife…? These are some of the things I ponder) (Editor: You would probably be better of calling it the weapon arm…)

"Guahh!" I cry out, jumping away from him. I look over to Maribelle and Ricken to see them advancing up to help me. When they get here I feel my arm getting healing "Thanks, Maribelle!" I shout out dashing back towards the leader faster than before 'Now I'm pissed!' "PHOENIX'S WRATH!" I shout, using my ultimate attack. I feel the rush of power and adrenaline as I unleash a barrage of slashes at him.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" I scream, ending my combo and feel the power leave me, but the rush of energy is still there. "RUIN!" I unleash the barrage point blank at his chest and I can see them make a huge, gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be.

"Even…if...I…die…there…will…be…others-" His sentence was cut off as he fell of his wyvern from his missing heart.

(Battle end)

(Heroes: Solar and Ricken)

(Back to the present)

(Tehg's POV)

I look over to see Solar cleaning her blade on a rock.

"Hey sis! What the hell happened here…?" She looks over and sprint tackles me into a bear hug.

"BRO, YOU'RE AWAKE! And to answer your question…Use your eyes." She's says and I hear a wyvern roar. I look up to see Bryce riding a wyvern, the former screaming like a madman and the latter breathing fire.

"Care to explain that!?" I ask, pointing to Bryce. She just laughs.

"Oh…Bryce befriended a wyvern…you can see the result. How's your arm?" I look at her in confusion.

"My arm?" I look my arms to see nothing out the ordinary.

"You should have an extra talisman now…DON'T USE IT, though." I nod as I remember what happened after my battle with Lon'qu.

"So that's what you meant…" I muttered underneath my breath. "Anyway, I need a break from this! I'm going to the dragon's gate." I stated and she looked at me blankly.

"Do you even know where it is?"

"NOPE! But I memorised the map so it shouldn't be that hard, right?" (Editor: Famous last words there, guy.) She sighed as she finally let go of the bear hug and realized Lon'qu was here. "Oh yeah, I brought him not knowing the fight was already over."

"It's all good. Saves us from having to go back to Ferox for him." I nod as I prepare for flight.

"Have fun, sis. I'll be back soon!" She waves me off as I head towards the dragon's gate.

(Location updated: The Dragon's Gate)

I arrive several hours later at the gate and a guard stops me.

"Only those permitted may enter the gate!"

"I'm a shepherd and I could easily defeat your entire guard here…LET ME THROUGH!"I scream in his face and he cowers out of my way. "Thank you…Now let's see where I end up." I walk through the portal to see a Divine looking woman… 'Wait…'

"Naga!?" I say out loud.

"Yes, realm traveler…I am the Divine Naga…I must ask a favor of you since you want a break from them." I sigh and nod.

"Maybe…Depends on the task you want of me." She smirks

"I want you to help out a familiar face…Her name is Lyndis…" Before she could finish I speak up.

"Enough said! Naga I will help!" My quick and loud response catches her off guard.

"Are you sure? This is a hasty decision after all."

"Eh its Lyn…All I need to do is get her to Caelin, right?"

"No…She has Kent and Sain from when she gets to the first town. Do you not recall?"

"That is true…What is my task, Naga?"

"For you to escort her and her tactician Mark to the Knights safely…You shall get a reward once your job is done." I nod, cracking my knuckles.

"Aye, aye, your divineness. I'll be back soon." I continue walking in the gate until a blinding light covers my vision as I prepare for my 'vacation' from war, so to speak.

FINALLY! I got this done…Sorry it took so long to get this done guys. I had the WORST case of writers block. (He wouldn't shut up about it…) You won't believe how many nights I spent staring at this, not typing anything because I wasn't able to…But no longer! I finally got this done for you guys. I'm over the block and I'm back in the game! (And made my job harder than normal. Your time off really damaged the grammatical progress you had made…) And I know I'm doing a fire emblem awakening arc, so I shouldn't be doing this with Lyndis but meh. I has my reasons. Anyway, for now…. Tehg out.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, Tehg back with another chapter of mda. Last time, the introduction of the Mad King happened, along as with a slaughter of his army. Then, to finish off, Tehg went to the dragon's gate and is now back in time…What can go wrong?

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING…! Well I do own my own OCs. Other than that, NOTHING!

Chapter 12

Two halves to a story

(Forest outside of Ylstol)

(Solar's POV)

"Chrom IIII'm bored…!" I hear Lisa moan to Chrom for the 47th time since we set up camp for the night in the forest. Chrom, with his patience running thin, grabs her shoulders.

"Lisa, listen now and listen well. I know you're bored, but we are camping here. End of story." He says with a little force behind his voice.

"But Chroooom…! What if a bear attacks…?" She asks and he sighs, looking at her if she was serious.

"Do you really think a bear is the least of our problem?"

"No…"

"Exactly. Now go stave off some of your boredom somehow." Chrom says, shooing her away. After witnessing the scene I couldn't help but laugh as I walk up to the prince.

"Yo, Chrom! Didn't know you could tame your sister." I say jokingly, but he looks at me with no emotion.

"No one, and I mean no one, can tame that beast!" After a few seconds we both share a few chuckles.

"Don't worry big guy, someone one day will…Onto another matter. Bryce may or may not have gone off somewhere…Something about going shopping for clothes in a soup store. It was a headache all the same." I say all this holding my head, if I try to remember the conversation my head just hurts in response.

"Huh…weird kid…" Chrom states.

"Same kid who screamed about drinking justice milk or something while on a wyvern…I wasn't really paying attention."

(In another universe)

"ACHOO…Someone's mocking our grand entrance." Says a man in a mask.

"Who would do that?" A woman with red hair asks.

"Non-believers, that's who."

(Back to our regularly scheduled universe)

"Anyway, Solar, what was Tehg doing again? You never specified." Chrom asks me, curiosity etched on his face.

"He…Went on a vacation of sorts in the dragon's gate."

"Why did he leave us in the first place? We're on the midst of war!"

"Bring it up with him when he gets back. I'm tired now…Sleepy time…" I say just passing out where I was sitting.

(Chrom's POV)

I just sigh as I looks at the sleeping figure near me.

"Heh… If only peaceful moments like these weren't being threatened. God dammit, Gangrel!" I yelled out, punching the ground. As I do this I hear a twig snapping near me. I look over to see Marth walking over before sitting down.

"Good evening, Chrom." She says to me.

"Evening, Marth. How may I help you?" I ask.

"Well, I have heard Tehg has gone somewhere, no?"

"Yes. He's gone on a vacation you could say."

"Ah, well once he gets back I have a request to back of him…and if he says yes the hunters and I shall be busy." I nod taking the information in.

"Thank you for informing me ahead of time in case it happens, Marth." She smiles and nods before getting up and walking away.

(Tehg's POV)

(Sacrae Plains)

'When I came into this dimension, I did not plan on fighting so many bandits!' I pull my sword out of a bandit (old FE bandit bare-in-mind, so they are axe wielders and an actual class… Or were they remained to barbarian…either way…) I then run across a field to be pinned to the ground by a javelin. "WHY!" I cry out feeling the spear through my stomach and I'm not happy. 'Fine, fine…If you wanna play it that way, then I'll transform.'

"HYSTERIA!" I shout before transforming into my Hysteria form. I snap the javelin in half before getting up with a pissed face. "Okay…Who's first to die!?" I scream rising into the air and killing the bandits near me out of spite.

(10 minutes later)

After dealing with the bandits I de-transform and head of again looking for where my location is. "You would think finding a lone woman and tactician would be harder, but no!" I complain to the sky.

Hey guys thanks for reading, looks like the guys are relaxing while Tehgs having a hard time in his 'vacation' must be karma. Anyway guys for now…

Tehg out…


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, Tehg here with chapter 13 of mda. Last time the shepherds and the hunters had some downtime, while Tehg…he-

Tehg: NOT ONE WORD!

Uh, okay…been awhile since you broke the wall to speak to me…

Tehg: I do not wish to be reminded on my torture after all...

Ah, uh since you're here and all, wanna say the disclaimer when I me done?

Tehg: Sure. Might stop me from being bored in this endless plain!

Aye, aye… Now, as I was saying, Tehg was… 'Busy' but he is doing fine. Anything that needs to be said? Oh yea…It's almost been a year since I made my first story. I have something in the works for that…If it's done in time is another matter completely (And if editor-man G1 isn't busy with finals). Umm…nope. Nothing else…Tehg, you have the stage.

Tehg: Strange hearing that since we share a name, but, the big guy making this owns nothing. All he owns is his own OCS…which means I'm included…yay. Anything else is owned by their respective owners.

Chapter 13:

The Plot Thickens: Part One.

(Tehg's POV)

(Sacae Plains)

"Ok, so that only shaved off a few minutes of a time I'm not sure how long it even is!" I complained after a few minutes of walking, before transforming and flying across the plains to find Lyn.

(Cynthia's POV)

(Forest near Ylstol)

I wake up in the morning to the shouting of solar.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP! TIME TO MOVE OUT!" She shouts, making my head hurt. I put my hand to my head and let out a groan of annoyance.

"I couldn't just sleep in, could I?" I ask myself as I get out of the sleeping cot I was provided with. 'Not the most comforter table thing, but it's better than nothing…I'm lucky Bryce found me.' I quickly get changed into my battle equipment and hold my katana in my hand as I head out. "HEY WHATS THE RUSH FOR SO EARLY!?" I scream, asking solar a question she seems to have an obvious answer, which catches the attention of some the shepherds and hunters who are doing there packing just as early.

"It's so we can get there on time. Also Marth says there is a possible danger, and she ain't been wrong yet, no?" Solar states, looking down at a board as Frederick heads over.

"Solar, the east side of camp is packed and ready." Solar nods and looks at a map on a bench.

"Okay Frederick, next can you go focus on the south-east corner? They're way behind." Solar asks the tall man who nods and heads off.

"Okay, Solar? Why are you, of all people, giving tactical orders out when that's Tehg's and Robin's job?" She looks over at me with an expression of annoyance.

"That's just that! Tehg's off in the dragon's gate, and Robin is off planning battle tactics…It's better than Chrom at least, eh?"

"I can attest to that." Lissa says walking past, carrying some boxes.

"Still, why the big time crunch?"

"Bored and wanna see these guys run 'round like headless chickens while I order them around! Ain't it fun?"

"I guess…So, how can I help?" I ask, unsure if I would like the answer.

"Heh heh…Firstly! Pack your tent up! Then go help Frederick in the south-east." Solar says, pulling out a piece of bread and hands it over. "You haven't eaten yet since you just woke up, no?" I shake my head as I take the bread.

"Thanks, Solar." I say as I take a big bite before heading into my tent to get to work.

(Tehg's POV)

(Sacae Plains)

After flying for what seems like an endless amount of hours, a familiar shape comes into view. 'Has I found a Lyn?' I come to halt to see two people travelling along the plains. The first was a woman with green hair and wearing a blue dress that splits at her thigh showing off her legs. The second is a brown haired man wearing a green cloak. I land a few meters behind them and detransform. "Hey! You two!" I shout, catching their attention. The one in the cloak looks me over before the woman steps forward.

"Yes? How may I help you?" She asks.

"Um, well I'm heading to the town near here…but I got lost. Could you possibly direct me in the right way?" I ask trying to look as worried as possible. The person in front of me thinks for a minute before speaking up.

"Well, if you want you can come with us. You have the same destination as us after all." She says, smiling.

"If you don't mind, it won't be too much trouble, right?"

"No, not at all. If anything more travelling companions is better. Oh I forgot…we haven't introduced ourselves, have we? I'm Lyn and this is Mark. He's a tactician in training." I nod at her and we set of towards the town.

(Chrom's POV)

(The palace in Ylstol- throne room)

Me, Lissa and Frederick walk in and we are greeted by my sister.

"Hello Chrom, Lissa…you too Frederick. I wish to thank you again for your help." Emmeryn says.

"Not at all, Emm. I was just protecting you is all…Now, Marth and Robin had come up with an idea with something. Oh wait, I think I should explain first…Marth says something bad is going to happen so she and Robin came up with an idea of doubling the guard detail tonight. Is this ok?" Chrom explains and asks his sister, who just thinks it over for a few moments.

"Okay, Chrom. I'll have some more guards tonight…It must be important if you're asking, of course." She says, calling someone over to give the order.

(Solar's POV)

(Shepherd's Barracks)

I finish eating some of the snack I had and got up to head to the training yard. I take my time along the way so I can stretch. When I arrive I see Lon'qu and Dezz sparing…The latter being overwhelmed easily.

"Hey, mutt! I thought you was strong!" I shout, making dezz angry, as a result his attacks became even sloppier and he gets knocked to the ground. He gets up and makes a beeline for me.

"Hey, floorboard! I really enjoyed you making me lose!" He says sarcastically.

"You were gonna lose anyway. It's Lon'qu. Someone like you would lose by default."

"Not true…"

"I'm just gonna walk away now before you start to cry." I say walking off. I walk around a corner to see Bryce holding a bag with the words soup on it. "Bryce… You didn't…?"

"I did!" He responds with as he pulls some clothes out the bag.

"If anyone would…it would be you. Now, I'm going to go bash my head against a wall for 10 minutes. If anyone needs me just shout." I say walking off.

(Tehg's POV)

(Sacae Plains)

Currently, me and Lyn were fighting two bandits. I decided to rush mine and stagger him before jumping back and pull out the talisman. "Okay, so I probably shouldn't be using this,but… CLENSE! PURIFY! COME FORTH AT ONCE!" I instantly regret doing that as the summoned Kegare arm is yellow instead of red and I'm in pain instead of the enemies. 'Guess I am going to have to deal with it for now.' I rush forward with the fist and punch the bandit in the face sending him flying back.

"That looked like it hurt…" Mark says from his position near Lyn for safety.

"I think it hurt me more than it did him." I say, grasping my hand and the two laugh at me "Alright, I'll hurt you two in a minute!" I say in a joking manor raising my good fist, which was not a good idea in hindsight and all three of us laugh then, forgetting the bandit not too far away from here.

"Forgetting about me!?" He shouts as I turn around.

"Nah. I was saving something for you." I say as I summon my blade once more and run towards him again. I kneed him in the gut, stunning him so I unleash a very old move of mine. "NVIDIA!" I strike him twenty times and stop before he falls to the ground dead. "Well then…Onwards to adventure!" I cheer as we leave the corpse behind us and head towards the town.

Hey guys, thanks for reading…When I started this chapter it was not intended to be a two parter…I just wrote and wrote, but like I said at the start I'm still working on the anniversary chapter and it shall hopefully be ready for when the date rolls around…But until then..

Tehg out.


	14. Chrismas special

(Note:this is noncanon)

 **We interrupt this broadcast to give you a Christmas special! Yay! And because I'm lazy and he's kinda sorta brain-dead at the moment, we're doing this together.** Hey! I take offence to that… But yes, Christmas is close, meaning the season of joy is here! **And the season of greed for most snot nosed kids who don't get what the whole thing's all about.** A shame really. But a big world it is...but I've talked enough. Any words from you G1? **Besides sorry for what we're going to put people through because we make this shit up on the fly? No.**

The school was decorated for the season. Lights were strewn about the bushes and other plants and a large tree sat in the middle of the cafeteria. A thick layer of snow covered the grass, with pathways shoveled out so the students could still move about. The calm was interrupted, however, by the sounds of adult men singing. Four men were seen skipping( **sorta** ) about the halls, caroling to anyone who they passed by. Three of these four were being dragged around by the last of the group.

"I still don't know how he roped us into this." Johnny asked, tugging at the mock Santa costume he was in.

"At least you aren't in the reindeer outfit." Tehg grumbled. "G1, why are we doing this? AND WHY ARE YOU THE ONLY ONE NOT IN COSTUME!"

"Because I'm constantly wearing this holiday's colors." He responded with a smile. "And besides, I only got the three, and the one was too small for me."

"And why are you complaining? Your daughter looked so happy when we dragged you out of your room." Storm commented.

"Because it's 4 in the morning…And we've been at this for an hour…"

"How come Kanade hasn't come after us yet?" Johnny asked.

"I got written permission from the principle." G1 answered, holding up a copy of the documents.

"You ain't even a student!" Tehg shouted.

"Yes I am, because of your shit earlier! I'd also like to add that alcohol was indeed a factor in his decision to let me do this."

"You got the principle drunk?" Tehg asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"So drunk."

"And what's stopping me from telling Kanade all about this right now?"

"Document's still officially signed. I win."

"Fuck."

"That's what we said last night." Johnny muttered. "My question is: Why isn't Lancer here?"

"Like I'm taking that tone deaf fuck singing. I'd rather drag Lon'qu."

"Please don't...All of the singing talent went straight to the child." Tehg muttered, facepalming.

"Just giving an example."

"What about any of the girls?" Storm asked.

"And poke the multitudes of hornet's nests? Nope. Did that once with my Blanc back home. Did NOT end well at all. I actually had to go to the hospital. ME!"

"I remember that. She cut off your arms." Storm said in recollection.

"Yeah. Docs had to sow them back on so that they'd heal right."

"Point taken. Didn't know the girls were that bad."

"If you think that's bad, G1 once woke up Plutie in the middle of a nap." Johnny started. "A couple of islands don't exist anymore."

"She blew up some islands?" Tehg asked in surprise.

"Nope. I blew 'em up trying to hide in the rubble."

"I'm disappointed in you…" Tehg says, shaking his head. "Learn to take one for the team."

"How about no." G1 deadpanned. "Ooh! A person! Singing we must do!" He ran off, not realizing that the person he was running was a half asleep Noire.

"Oh, he's in a bad way." Storm said.

"He's gonna die." Tehg agreed. As soon as G1 had gotten behind her and started singing, he was punched in the face.

"Why…?" He groaned.

"Huh…?" Noire asked groggily. "What'd I hit…?"

"G1." Johnny said with a smirk.

"You didn't realize you hit him?" Tehg asked with slight worry.

"Oh...Sorry...What are you doing up singing…?"

"'Tis be Christmas, and I be spreading the joy."

"And he's making us be his Christmas goons." Tehg grumbled.

"Really, Steven?" Noire questions.

"Ye. I like getting into the spirit of things, especially since this guy here was moping." He answered, jabbing a thumb towards Tehg.

"I was not moping, just being actively depressed."

"Is this the season of merriness or depression?" Owain asks, walking down the hall.

"Suicide rates ARE the highest this time of year." Storm comments.

"I didn't need to know that, sage..."

"You did ask, though." Johnny stated.

"Caroling is nice and all, but do you have anything else planned?" Tehg asked.

"Imma be Santa, and you gonna be my elves. We have presents to…'procure'..."

"I AM NOT AN ELF! I WILL NOT BE LABELLED!"

"Shut up." Johnny said, swatting Tehg in the back of the head. "No need to be yelling like that. We get stared at enough as it is. Plus, it won't just be us." He continued, turning towards Owain and Noire. "Right?"

"Get me some coffee and I'll think about it." Noire said darkly.

"Do I get to sing during this time?" Owain asks.

"Not right now, but later. Probably when we all get together." Storm said.

"Wait...Is this just a ploy of G1's because he didn't get gifts for anybody?" Tehg asks. Everyone present slowly turned to the red coated man only to see him whistling innocently.

"What? I haven't exactly have the time. Not with keeping that God complex kid and the borderline sociopath in check."

"Borderline sociopath?" Noire asked.

"Yurippe." G1, Johnny, Storm answered at the same time.

"Oh…"

"Hey...Think Yurippe and Iris Heart would get along?" Tehg asked the red clad devil.

"Nah. She'd break in about ten minutes."

"I'd give it five." Johnny said.

"Want to bet on it?"

"Not with your luck."

"Okay so how are we meant to 'acquire' these presents anyway? Stuff ain't cheap, you know." Tehg said.

"Quicksilver into the place and I'll just leave some chunks of gold on the counter. Mob drops for the win." G1 answered, holding out a handful of the material.

"To have so much gold…" Owain started, eyes sparkling. "How did you come across all this?"

"Hunting monsters for a living has some perks. Even found a temple once with these two. Too bad it blew up." He said, turning to Johnny.

"Not my fault the grenade launcher malfunctioned. Or that there were barrels of oil around."

"I have a hard time believing your case, Johnny." Owain states.

"That is what happened, though." Storm said, defending the Canadian.

"Is it?" Tehg asks looking at G1.

"Yeah. Still like ripping on him for it. We could've been famous."

"You're already famous for your shop, what more do you want?"

"To make historians jealous. But we're getting sidetracked here. It's Christmas, and I fucked up pretty hard this year."

"And why should we help you anyway?" Noire asked.

"I, uh...ended up procrastinating because I couldn't think of anything to get everyone. The main problem stemmed from you girls, after all."

"And why's that?" She asked angrily.

"I couldn't think of anything I haven't already done before."

"Really? We did fine." Johnny commented.

"I like to find unique stuff. You're just an asshole that gives out gift cards EVERY YEAR."

"Oh my~ Never knew you were that bad, Johnny." Tehg says.

"It got hard after a while. Try getting a gift for a dude what makes shit out of the souls of demons."

"That is...Fair…" Owain agreed, albeit slowly.

"Hey guys!" Otonashi cheers walking down the hall towards the group. "What you all doing up so early?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Tehg said.

"I heard yelling."

"That was most likely these four morons caroling." Noire says pointing to the original four males.

"Chrismas…" G1 loudly whispers.

"Christmas is here after all, Otonashi!" Tehg cheers, seeming to have got into the Christmas mood.

"Ah I see. So that terrible singing must've been Steven or Storm." Otonashi teased.

"Must've been Storm, 'cause I was a band nerd when I was your age, so I know how to stay in tone."

"Ugh...At least you should of had a female for the high notes. Maybe someone like Yui or Yurippe?" He suggested.

"You want us to wake the bitch and/or the fan girl?"

"Aw come on. They're not that bad...Besides, if I promise to keep Yui's fan girling to a minimum would you?"

"No. Absolutely not. We already have our token female of the group, anyways." G1 said, gesturing to Noire. "And we really won't be singing anymore until later."

"Oh, ok."

"Now that you're here, though, you can help us fix G1's mess." Storm said. (And we're going to skip the shopping montage because it's more fun to just show people's reactions at the party. Deal with it, Tehg.) (Fine… But don't forget I'll be posting this too.) (Have fun changing things, then.)

And after all was said and done, the Christmas party rolled around. There were homemade cookies, eggnog (both plain and spiked), and all kinds of other goodies. Everyone was surrounded by the gifts that they received from others. Most were patient about waiting to open them. Others...well…

"Just get to the gifting, writer men!" Neptune shouted.

"Of all the times to break the fourth wall, now is not exactly the best." Unfortunately for Vert, her comment went unheard.

"Stop ignoring me!" Stop being a child about this. "But that's my thing!"

"She is right. It's her shtick." Tehg comments while trying to keep an equally excited Rose calm.

"Everyone's here, so I don't see why we're waiting." Uni said.

"Steven said something about a surprise for the kids." Blanc said. As soon as she was finished speaking, a very familiar laugh rang out.

"Ho ho ho!"

"Santa's here!" Rose cheered, bolting towards the short bearded man.

"What did you do?" Vert asked as G1 stepped next to her.

"Convinced Naoi that if he did this, he would be the closest that he could get to being God."

"I'm so proud." Yurippe said, wiping a tear from her eye as she praised the manipulation.

"You can shut up." Tehg said, trying to keep his daughter from tackling the suckered young man. Over with Blanc, she was becoming half deaf from trying to keep the twins from following Rose's lead.

"Come on! Let us go!"

"Please…?"

"Once you two calm down. We have all night." Blanc tells the twins, to which they whine but nod nonetheless. The three children had their time with Naoi/Santa, with said boy missing an eyebrow once they found out that he wasn't the real Santa, and everyone opened their gifts. Blanc, the unfortunate girl, got nothing but books. Some were even duplicates of each other. As a joke, Noire had gotten a blow up doll thanks to a certain someone. (I can see her receiving a gift like that for some reason…)(I know. I'd be the one that'd give it to her. Hehehe…) Said gifter was then chased by an angry Tehg. Most of the other girls had gotten jewelry of some kind from various people. Lancer had gotten lumped into that group because of his earing. He was not happy at the jab, but thanked them anyway. Every single one of the gifts given by Vert were all involving boys love in some way, shape, or form. The collective sigh of "God dammit Vert…" shook the room for a second. Tehg got mostly random stuff like the BL from Vert, a novel Blanc wrote about well...Blanc, a wooden lion statue from Dezz and a new scarf from Solar, etc… Oddly enough while Vert gave out BL stuff, Solar gave out Yuri stuff to most people. Some were pleased, others made fun of Yurippe for it. Basically, even though there was a bunch of weird stuff passed around, everyone had a good time before drunk Neptune and Noire decided to pay the world a first time visit. Turns out, Neptune is an angry drunk, and Noire was a ranter. The anger came after everyone didn't laugh when she proclaimed that she was catbug. So, with presents in hand, everyone went to bed content.

So, our normal thing is chapters of heavy dialog that ends up completely derailing what we planned to do ahead of time. In light of that, we decided that a nice, short, detail chapter would be a nice change of pace, no? Yes it is. Though I'm questioning the catbug part...On second thought better not. It's Neptune after all. Look up Drunk Burnie RTAA. It's worth it. Now, going with the short theme, good bye all, and Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas all and to all a good night. And for the rest of you: Happy Holidays.


	15. Sorry guys

Hey Tehg here… You were probably excepting the next chapter of MDA. Sadly no after mulling it over, originally I was going to cancel this fic all together, but some friends (you know who you are) helped change my mind. So instead im going on a hiatus for this story. I don't know when I will next update if I ever will… So until next time.

Tehg out.


End file.
